innsandtavernsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aluerris Falsifier
Basic Info Name: Aluerris Falsifier Age: 19 Class: Assassin (Executioner) Race: '''Changeling '''Alignment: Evil Deity: Zehir Played By: Matt Character Stats *'Strength:' 15 *'Constitution:' 14 *'Dexterity:' 21 *'Intelligence:' 12 *'Wisdom:' 13 *'Charisma:' 17 Biography Being born into a vagrant family is tough; being abandoned at a young age by said family is even tougher. Such is the fate that befell the young Aluerris Falsifier, who at the age of 7 was left in the back of a tavern in the city of Poraxis by her parents. When the owner of the tavern found her, he thought her to be a thief, and ran her out of the establishment. With no money, no family, and no hope, Aluerris turned to the only option: crime. It started out small. She would steal a loaf of bread, pick pocket a passerby, and maybe break into a house every now and then, but nothing too large. It wasn’t until she was discovered and caught red-handed during a crime that her nature changed. She had been sneaking into the house of a small noble family, when a young kid saw her pilfering a family heirloom. She could not afford to be caught; thieves weren’t treated fairly in this town, and especially ones of her race. She did the only thing she could do; used her knife to silence the boy forever. Something changed in her when she killed the boy. She fled the house to avoid any more attention, but she felt stronger, more alive than she had ever before. This was the start of her cruelty. Her first guise that she slipped into was of a traveling Gnome bard. She caught him leaving the tavern one night, and when he wouldn’t give her his instrument and his purse, he was gutted. Upon changing into his form, Aluerris found that new doors opened for her. Everyone was looking for a young Changeling, not a Gnome. She used this power to steal and kill at a higher rate, but soon that disguise too became known. The next body she found was that of a beautiful Elven ranger. She had been an adventurer stopping into town for a night when Aluerris came across her exiting the blacksmith. The Elf never saw what got her. Aluerris could now continue her killing unabated. Eventually her actions garnered the attention of criminal organizations. Up until then she had been just a common rogue, but with their help, she could become even greater. She joined the Assassin’s guild, the Red Scales, and over the years trained in the ways of an Executioner. Her killing originally was sloppy and brutal, but now it was deliberate and precise. Her poison would squeeze out the life of her victims, and her new skills would enhance her already deadly power. Aluerris is not above using trickery and deceit to get what she wants. She is an incredible liar, and with her disguises that she can take on at will, she can seemingly be anyone she wants to be. After having to live on the streets and scrounge to make a living, Aluerris desires power. She is constantly seeking artifacts, magic, or items that could grant her the ability to become the ultimate assassin. And when that is done, she will go and find her parents who left her to die. Killing isn’t the only option, but it is the simplest. Adventures STUFF HAPPENS. Affiliations PEOPLE. Category:Played Characters